Phoenix Wright's Magatama
Origins - Phoenix Wright The Phoenix Wright video games are part of the "Ace Attorney" franchise created by CAPCOM. First released in 2001 in Japan (2005 in North America, 2006 in Europe, and 2009 in Australia), the series follows a young rookie lawyer named Phoenix Wright. Players attempt to defend their clients in court and find the true culprit, investigating the crime scene, talking to witnesses, and arguing in court. Over the years, several games have been released and several off-shoots. The Magatama is a sacred charm worn by members of the Fey family, though have been in the possession of several other people. Phoenix Wright was given his Magatama by his assistant, Maya Fey, although its power wasn't realized until it was filled with spiritual power by Pearl Fey. The Magatama allows Wright to see "Psyche-Locks", which are visualized as chains and red (sometimes black) locks. Seeing these means that a person is consciously trying to hide (and sometimes subconsciously) a secret. Pressing the person by presenting evidence can break these locks, which makes the person reveal their secrets. Black Psyche-Locks are more troublesome, as they mean that a person is hiding a secret subconsciously, either out of severe trauma or sheer paranoia. Forcefully trying to remove these can cause permanent emotional and spiritual damage to the person in question, and are therefore extremely difficult to break (they may not ever break). Effects This artifact works very similar to the way it does in the games. Wearing the artifact can allow a wearer to see the "Psyche-Locks" of people who are lying, usually in relation to an investigation. By presenting evidence, the wearer can break these psyche-locks and force the person to reveal the secret(s) they're trying to hide. However, if the wearer attempts to force black psyche-locks open, the act can cause permanent damage to a person's emotional and spiritual state. This artifact is fond of spiritual energy, and therefore must be taken every month to areas of the Warehouse high in spiritual energy. Energy from people who are very spiritual may be used as a substitute for this. Collection This artifact was collected rather early in Pete Lattimer and Myka Bering's careers as Warehouse agents. A ping was detected in Texas where a young defense attorney was reportedly able to get secrets out of anyone he needed to testify truthfully. Agents Bering and Lattimer were sent to find the artifact and collect it. However, before they were able to collect it, the young lawyer tried to forcefully break someone whose psyche-locks were black. This caused the witness to have an emotional breakdown, ruining his reputation and career. The agents quickly collected the artifact and gathered how it worked from the young man, who at that point was glad to give it up. It was stored in the Ovoid Quarantine for over a year before Leena placed it into the Video Game Corridor. Trivia *This artifact is just one of several that were created based off of the games. Others include Athena Cykes's Glove and Apollo Justice's Braclet. Category:Artifact Category:ElsaRules!!!